


In which Din rolls up to a sex plant to finally get some (Dead Dove Do Not Eat)

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, CONSENTING - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enthusiastic, Horny!Din, Light Bondage, Other, Oviposition, Plant sex, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Urethral Play, vine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Ever have trust issues and a mandatory helmet? Consider getting fucked, not by a person, but a tentacle plant!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Tentacle Plant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So on the unofficial layout of his ship, there is no bathroom. Which a) is hilarious but b) means there is a future space thing rather than a private cubical where... other needs could be attended to.

Din was... he did not regret in any way his decision to become a Mandalorian. And to this very day, if he wanted to, he could relinquish his armor and claim of being a Mandalorian. Just because he had been raised in their ways did not mean they were shackles binding him to say with them. He genuinely liked the life he lived and countless other aspects of it, but not this one.

He'd woken up hard again, grinding himself down onto his bed before he stopped himself. He half rolled over just to see the child's sling was empty thank the stars. His mind was still fuzzy with sleep but now as he starts to awake he can hear it eating. He loved- er cares for the child as he should with his ward, but as he only has this small space for a room, a room he was not used to sharing, he hasn't been able to have the kind of alone time he'd want.

He could do it when the child is sleeping, hopefully he could be quiet enough and as the cabin is dark and if he only moves under the covers but what if he woke up, what if he looked at him? No Din couldn't bear that. He just- He needed to find a place to drop the child off, to have someone safe babysit him so Mando could go... take care of himself.

Rubbing his face and straightening his hair, he grabbed for his helmet before starting his day. The child was safely where he'd expected the small womp rat to be, looking meaningfully at the food locker as he chewed on the gearshift's balltop. He cooed excitedly when he saw Mando. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get us breakfast."

Thankfully they are only a few parsecs from Chiri T416 which they get to with no problems. Just like Sorgan, Chiri is a lovely planet to hide away, with no star ports, no industrial centers, no population densities. Just another backwater skug hole with someone that owes him and is trustworthy.

They aren't as nice as Omera but she's- With what he's wanting to do, honestly she is nothing but temptation. If what he wants is to finally get off, such a lovely and willing woman is- Anyways Chiri was closer. And because it's not just a caretaker for the child he is in search of.

He would like something more physical than simply he can give himself. While from time to time, he of course takes off the edge with just wanking, this time he'll be doing more. Between his creed that makes him unable to take off his helmet and his preference for not hiring a sex worker as unfortunately the lawlessness of the Empire's collapse and this being the outer trim has left many of them in exploitable positions where they are basically slaves, it's too complicated to find another person for this.

Thankfully the galaxy is a large place, full of interesting living things. A plant in this case. The Chaka was once on the brink of complete extinction despite being vital to the local ecosystems it inhabited. It was cut down for its sap's properties which now could be more cheaply synthesized. This didn't mean that the locals that depended on these ecosystems were out of the clear, still needing the plant.

The 'problem' was that this plant reproduced in a parasitic manner. Which would be exactly what Din would seek the plant out for. Certainly as a hermit he was well versed in the art of pleasuring himself, enjoying the solitude of his ship and the versatility of pleasure toys that were available for purchase.

But he... He'd gotten into the habit of slipping off one glove and running those bare fingers in the gap between his other glove and armor. He tried to say he was above it but it was a simple and basic human need like food or warmth. Humans were a social species that needed touch. And he might very well be a little touched starved. It doesn't have to be sexual, he's certainly enjoyed cradling the child against his chest even as a carrier was far more practical. He wouldn't even bring himself to take off his gloves to pat the little buddy's head. It was just- it was hard for him to let himself go. He was so used to being detached and aloof from other sentient beings.

But he was able to justify it to himself that if he's going to sate one need, why not kill two birds with one stone. And that it was nothing but what his human genetics asked of him, touch and release. Nothing more than a primal need, if he wanted it too, well that was inconsequential.

He found Mu-la, a villager that was victim to a terrorizing warlord who Mando saved them from, exactly where Mando last left them. Mu-la was pleased but confused to see them, telling Mando in their language's sign that they haven't had any problem since and their divinely elected ruler has been ruling peacefully and well. Once Mando explained he was just here to leave the child with a caretaker Mu-la was ecstatic to finally be able to help the Mandalorian that did so much for them. He left the child in Mu-la's care, the kiddo just smiling and waving at him, now accustomed to the routine of being dropped off somewhere for safety while Mando is busy.

The Chaka was far enough away from this village that Din would be taking his ship to get there, but it's also comforting to know that the native population of this planet were deaf and could not hear him regardless of how much noise he makes. The very idea made his nerves tingle, he only had to keep himself together a little longer. His hands shook as he grabbed the thruster, he took a deep breath to try and steady himself but really only one thing would help take the edge off now.

His ship's scanner was not capable of detecting the Chaka for it was a plant no different than any other in the forest to it. So Mando flew low in the direction it was supposed to be in and did a visual search. As the plant doesn't look any different than the other varieties of brown-orange plants, he had to be careful and attentive. When he trained his senses and pattern recognition this wasn't what he thought he'd be using it for. It worked all the same, and soon he found himself a narrow but suitable clearing nearby to land his ship.

He was almost vibrating as he docked his ship, flipping through the landing and locking procedure. He could- he bit his bite so hard it was a wonder he didn't tear through the skin. In the infirmary he had lubricant that could be used to open himself up, to get his thick fingers deep into himself, and stretch himself out.

Part of him wanted to, so desperate for that touch, for that relief. He was not hard yet, not just from thinking of this, but the lust was hot and heavy in his veins all the same and he didn't think he was very far away from that happening.

But another part of him knew that it will be better when the plant did it. When he wouldn't be able to control the speed or the girth when he'll be able to do nothing but hold on as it takes him. Fuck. He hurried out of the ship before he could think about it any more.

The plant needed those it reproduced with to live on as it was their warm bodies that incubated the eggs and it would never harm him. Which was more than Din could say about some of the people he'd been with. He approached eagerly but cautiously. The computer hadn't said there were any sihn-tigers hiding in the brush, but he wouldn't feel comfortable until he had confirmed it to himself. But his helmet showed him there were no recent activity, no footsteps, nor traps.

It was truly just him and the plant. A plant that had nothing like eyes. He'd have to make physical contact with it to initiate. But that also meant- he ran his still gloved finger under his chin, where his helmet met his neck. If he took it off and there was no one to see, that wasn't against the creed. And as much as he loved having become a Mandalorian, and as proud as he was of his accomplishments, he sometimes longed to take it off, to roll around without it other than when merely going to bed.

'No,' he told himself. If he took it off, then it would be that much harder to justify that what he was doing here was merely fulfilling a base need. If it happened to fall off, well that was a different matter and he couldn't be held responsible for that. Instead, he only took off his armor, plate by plate, leaving him in his black basics. He did however leave on, one tightly strapped blaster and a few knifes just in case. They weren't in places the Chaka would need access to, so it shouldn't be a problem.

Din swallowed, his mouth dry. Seeing his beskar neatly piled up was making this very real, and the cool air against his now exposed thin black basics. He felt a little top-heavy with only his helmet on, or maybe it was how hard his heart was pounding.

He stepped with his now bare feet to where the Chaka rested in repose. He reached out and touched the plant which was thankfully very smooth under his now-gloveless hand. It looked almost like a giant tumbleweed, made of thin spindles that tangled into itself, and it stirred under his touch, responding to his body heat.

He took another step forward, pressing his chest and legs against it, allowing it to feel more of his heat. The plant responded even more to this, more of its vines slithering and reaching out to him. Its touch was gentle as it mapped him out. For whatever reason Din had imagined that it would have gripped him tightly, desperate for its prey not to escape, but of course, Din is not it's prey and it has no intentions of eating or hurting him so why would violence be necessary?

Din sighed, let his body relax into it, slowly leaning forward as he took his weight off of his feet and onto the Chaka. The plant easily held him up as the exploring vines grip turns more supportive on his body, suspending him in its cradle. The vines were slipping under his basics, going for his body heat as they roamed over his skin. It felt- amazing. All that touch and everywhere, he hadn't realized he was that touch starved and really shouldn't have left it so long.

And not just a comforting touch, as he jolted when they ran over his nipples, undulating over his quickly tightening buds. Combined with the feeling of it under his clothing, pulling and straining at the fabric. Fuck, he'd known it'd be sexy which is why he'd left his basics on in the first place, but it was somehow even better than he'd imagined. With every breath he took, he could feel his rib cage try to expand only to be held tightly by the vines. He tried to look down although his helmet made this awkward, but what he could see, of the vines slithering all over his body was already enough. He threw his head back and let out another deep sigh.

The vines were moving slowly, merely awakening his nerves as they ran all over him. Probably it was just that they were trying to figure out his anatomy. Then- There was a vine probing under his basics, where his thin black trousers cover his pants.

They slid into his underwear and started to explore there, another vine soon joining and another. Din's moan was punched out of him, he could feel his own hot breath steaming up his helmet and puffing back against his face but he couldn't find it in himself to close his mouth. The vines were exploring his cock, slowly hardening, fondling his full aching balls, pressing down against his perineum, and then running over his hole. He could feel it twitch under the vine's passage, desperate to be touched there, to be stretched and filled.

And then- The vines started to lubricate. He groaned as he shuttered in his bonds, weightlessly suspended in the air. Their lubricant was an aphrodisiac and would be far better than anything he could have ever done to himself with his meager first aid supplies. He was so busy feeling its smooth, slippery surface rub over his groin, wrapping around his cock and balls before prodding more intently at his hole, that he almost didn't notice the vine headed for his face.

He groaned but made no move to leave his bindings or otherwise stop its progress. It was slithering up his neck and to his chin. As much as he might have wanted to focus on what was happening in his pants, no one had touched his neck let alone his face in so long that he couldn't help it, it felt like it was giving him goosebumps by running over his chin, pushing his helmet slightly up and out of its way. But that also meant that he couldn't see out of the helmet's visor, in essence, he was not only bound but now blinded.

He reveled in the feeling of helplessness because for once it wasn't life-threatening, far from it. As it slipped over his lips he couldn't help but to open his mouth. The plant wouldn't maliciously choke him but maybe just fill up his mouth and give him something considerable to swallow around. The plant eagerly explored this part of him too, with it being hot and wet, it must seem tempting. Din couldn't help but to suck around the vine now in his mouth, lapping up the deliciously sweet, honey-like lubricant. He felt buzzed, intoxicated, although it had to be merely the placebo effect from how turned on he was.

Fuck, fuck yes! Din groaned, one vine muffling his voice as the other vine was finally starting to slip inside of him. Now lubricated it was pushing more intensively into him and he was trying to do everything to welcome it in, keeping his legs far apart as he tried his best to relax his hole. He let out a sigh as it pushed past the ring of muscle slowly, cautiously waiting for his response. He knew the plant had no eyes to see and reacted to physical touch, but he wondered if it could somehow smell the pheromones coming off of him, sense how much he badly wanted this.

The vine was no thicker than a finger and Din only wanted more. He wanted it deeper, he wanted a second, he wanted it to thrust inside of him and find his sweet spot. After weeks of going without any relief and fantasizing about this since he woke up hard in bed, he desperately wanted to get fucked- hard. But he was concerned that any of his thrashing pleads for more could be taken as a revoking of consent, so he called upon his warrior's training to hold terribly still when he wanted nothing more than to thrust back onto the vine.

However, it was not done exploring Din, another vine passing over the one in his mouth to map out the rest of his face. To feel the dry touch over his jaw and cheek was... comforting in a way that was perhaps unexpected from the very thing Din wanted to fuck him silly and leave him impregnated. When the vines poked at his other openings, his nostrils, and his ears, he merely shook his head, literally shaking off their touch and that was enough for the Chaka to get it.

The plant learned fast and understood well. Not only where he didn't want to be touched, but where he did. Not just the obviously although Din appreciated the lubricated vine that slithered around his cock and balls before pressing its head against his perineum. But also the thin delicate skin of his inner arm and wrist, his nape, the small of his back, his inner thighs and the public hairline from his belly button to his cock. And of course, his nipples. Of which the plant was good enough to realize he didn't even want to stimulate always in the same way. You couldn't get this kind of intuitive diversity from the sexbots he could afford.

Its touch could be light, almost too light, merely tempting and teasing his senses. Or just on the pleasurable side of rough. Dry and pinching or lubed and sliding, but always, always heightening and extending his pleasure to what felt like every inch of his body. Flooding every inch of him with heat, his helmet something he normally wore every hour of every day feeling hot and stuffy as he puffed out gasping through his nose, his mouth far too full.

It had worked three of those thin vines into him, which was a comfortable stretch especially considering how much lube they've used. He could feel himself dripping out around them. He'd often stretch himself with three if not four, feeling the press of his knuckles against the rim before using an even larger toy to fill himself up. Din's body could easily take it, and he loved the stretch, the feeling of being so full, of being taken to his limit, nearly painful but all the more pleasurable for that sharp edge.

However once they've mapped him out, only just skimming over his prostate the terrible tease, they retreated with an extremely wet squelch. He groaned out, only hoping for more. And so he was given, a thicker vine, possibly thicker than all three little vines combined slowly pushed into him dry. _Ah thank the Gods._ Too much lube reduced friction and makes the feelings less intense, of course, it's better than not enough and pretty easily fixed.

Then he had to bite back a moan as he felt its ribbed texture. The thin vines had been smooth but this one has a clear beaded like texture that danced along his nerves. It sunk in deeper and deeper, Din wondered if it will ever stop. While he was used to taking fat, thick things inside of himself, this was far thinner and longer. He gurgled around the vine gag even as his tongue cupped its length. And then- It did not begin thrusting, no it began to stretch. The hot and hard length inside of him was expanding, growing wider and thicker.

Fuck. If Din didn't say anything, how thick would it get? How much could he take? A part of him desperately wanted to experiment, wanted to push himself further than anything he was used to, but another part of him knew that would be impractical. A normal fucking would already leave him sore, the hard multiple-orgasm fucking he had in mind would leave him spent for a solid day. But this, this would destroy him. Leave him wrecked and sore for possibly a week even if it wasn't injured. And holy fuck did Din want that. He wanted to be little more than a smear by the time the Chaka was done. He wanted to be taken and used, to be fucked over and over again until he forgot his own name, until he was so wrung out he could do nothing but collapse onto the floor and sleep.

The plant however must have been able to feel his inner walls limits, when they could stretch no further for it tapered off, stopping. Din groaned as he felt his whole body hum he was so fucking close, he was pretty sure that he was one thrust away from coming. It had grown large enough to be pressing on his prostate unrelentingly. Even though he was concerned about how the plant might take it, he had to find out- he clenched down on the length inside of him just to see. Fuck, it really was as huge as it felt.

Din whimpered out a whine as he felt it leave him. As much as he wanted nothing more than it inside of him, the feeling of it leaving without shrinking back down was so extraordinary he was practically shouting. A long loud guttural noise was dragged out of him before he pulled himself together and fucked himself backwards onto it.

Fuck! It was so large that once back deep enough it couldn't avoid his prostate, the blunt pressure crushing his sweet spot and making him come. His body convulsed as the pleasure racked through him. He could feel his muscles go limp in their bindings and surely if he could see, his vision would have stuttered. His now shrinking cock shrunk out of the vine's gripe on it. Even though he's just come he still savored the feeling as he clenched down again, feeling his body unable to tighten against the unrelenting presence inside.

As he took a moment to savor it, the plant started to slide out again. Din wondered what the Chaka was possibly going to do after all that, what had it understood? He took a bracing breath, his chest straining against the vines to expand, rubbing the vines coarsely against his stiff nipples. Perhaps despite his coming it had still understood in his one-act what he wanted?

"Aurgh!" It had, it fucked back into him as he had just done, stuffing him full. It pulled out again before thrusting back in, slowly and jerkily coming to a thankfully slow rhythm of fucking into him. Then the vine in his mouth followed, moving the same rhythm as they fucked into him. Fuck.

His orgasm has left him oversensitized and highly charged, for all that he wanted another. He'd come more from the foreplay than actually getting fucked which he still desperately wanted. He wanted to get fucked so hard even if he couldn't get hard right away. Hell with how capable this plant was, it could give him a dry orgasm. Those could be so extreme as to border on painful, and Din could imagine little more he'd want than that. He wanted to feel it thrusting into him with that massive girth, stretching him wide and simply wrecking him.

That being said he was content with the Chaka taking it slow as he came down from the high of his last orgasm-Or at least tried to. The aphrodisiac from the lubricant was slowly working into him and making his already lust addled body keep on burning as though he had not just come.

The Chaka's pace seemed almost overly cautious from a thing that didn't have a grasp on customary humanoid size. Still, the plant's pace was not for him to dictate. He should do nothing but take it as he was suspended by the bindings and blinded by his own helmet. Now that his helmet had been pushed up for the vine to penetrate his mouth it was no longer locked on and could easily be knocked off- Well, easily if he was getting fucked hard. And yes, Din knew that from experience though thankfully from his solo adventuring.

Slowly his body was coming back online, his muscles rippling with tension as they returned to his control, his heartbeat picking back up as lust overrode the satisfaction of having come. He tried to tense his limbs in his bonds enough to have leverage to fuck himself faster onto the vine, something the Chaka easily understood.

His breathing was still shot though. His hot, wet pants puffed out his nose were loud in the echoing space of his helmet, letting him hear exactly how much this was affecting him. A noise that was joined by his slurping, swallowing noises as the wet vine fucked in and out of his mouth. Then more distantly was the sound of him getting fucked, the sloppy squelching of his hole as it was thrust into again and again.

The noises were so filthy and lewd, only adding to all the bodily sensations as he slowly but surely grew hard again. And the plant that was fucking him now faster, reaching so deep and wide inside of him every time. That ribbed texture sparking his every nerve before it steamrolled over his prostate. It was like sensation overload, whiting out his vision with every thrust. It was practically painful to get hard again this fast.

And then- Din gasped, his whole body tensing in reflex. As soon as he realized he done it, he tried to relax even as it continued to fuck into him and jolt his body about. The vine- The vine that had wrapped around his cock was returning as his cock was hardening again, only this time it was seemingly exploring him more carefully. An understandable oversight although Din hadn't thought on it at all as he didn't pay it any mind when pleasuring himself. The vine was running its head against his slit, poking and prodding.

The vine was thicker than even his thumb and could never enter but the Chaka has far thinner vines that definitely could. Din could jerk away, let the plant know that as with other parts of himself, this was off-limits. But he... he didn't want to. It's true he didn't personally pleasure himself through urethra play but he had nothing against trying it and he- Well honestly the idea was so fucking hot. To get so completely and absolutely stuffed full in every end by this organism.

And so Din did nothing to stop it when a thinner vine came to explore, still he couldn't help but to tense up in anticipation. The plant stroked him soothingly and he let out a deep breath. Compare to being shot where his beskar didn't cover this would be just a blip. It prodded at his slit gently, it's grip on him exact even as the thick vine thrusting into him, rocked his body with every thrust. He moans as it stimulates his extremely sensitive place, it reminds him of when it was doing the same with his rim. And that had felt so very good.

Slowly the vine pushed into his urethra. It was such an odd sensation, like nothing he'd ever known before. But it was extraordinary. The flesh there was far less stretchy or forgiving to this foreign intrusion which made the tight feel all the more amazing. Especially as it was in tandem with the extreme stretch in his ass. Din's cursing was muffled by the gag. He was so full everywhere. And then the vine bottomed out. Fuck! He hadn't even known his prostate could be stimulated from that direction. That means it was being stimulated three times over, from outside via his perineum, through his ass and now down at the bottom of his shaft. He thinks if his piss-slit wasn't jammed full he might have come from that alone.

It doesn't take much longer for that to become more than a belief as the overstimulation causes a dry orgasm to be wrung out of him, his muscles tensing as a scream is ripped out of him. When he comes to it's to the normally alarming cool feeling on his head. His helmet has finally fallen off in his commotion. He blinks in the startling daylight as he tries to reorient himself. The images before him, of the vines that bind and slither over his body, straining and pulling at his black basics is almost too much for him to deal with.

He just hangs there panting until he feels another vine, about the thickness of his pinkie, is poking and prodding at his rim. What is it doing? Is it going to tease at his rim the way one of the vines teased at the head of his cock? There were certainly a lot of nerve endings there, and he certainly enjoys rim jobs. But no, instead it sink into him, joining the already huge girth already in him but thankfully no longer moving as he tries to recover. He can feel it slither into him distinct from the thicker vine. He can feel it passing over the ribbed structure, causing it to dip and peak against him too. "Gg-uh," was the best he could respond to this.

Once it is done mapping him out, seeing his limits, it retreats. Ah, right of course. Din had forgotten, so wrapped up in his pleasure, but the Chaka actually has a purpose. Reproduction. Of which it will use Din as that vassal.

Din was born with the parts of a male for his species that does not hold the forming or the developing the youngs before their birth. This is the closest he would ever get and- honestly it was hot. After having been fucked senseless, he was going to be stuffed full, not with the organism's cum but with it's seeds. His body heat would incubate them before the seeds were ready to be deposited outside of him. ' _He'd be doing his part to help save a planet even_ ,' he told himself let out a humorous huff. Doing the right thing had never felt better.

Slowly the thick vine that had fucked him is dragged out, seemingly churning out his inners as it passes. He can only groan, as great as it had felt going in, pressing on his prostate, this was also deeply pleasurable even as it was sure to leave him sore and aching. It finally plopped out with a loud, slurping noise that left him groaning as he tried to clench down, feeling disarmingly empty. The Chaka oviposit came next, poking and prodding, cautious and careful but easily finding his wet and willing hole.

Din now understands better why the vine that had fucked him had been so large, the oviposit is that wide, and surely just as long. A length Din doubts it can shrink. It probably had to be that big to get the eggs- seeds to fit. Din can scarcely imagine it, his mind fuzzing at the very thought of it. Those large bulbs being pushed into him, one by one, until he was so full he'd probably be bulging with it. Fuck. He opens his eyes just long enough to look down at his stomach, his core muscles are covered in a healthy but reasonably thin layer of fat that his diet provides him with. But behind his closed eye lips he can all too easily imagine what it will look like when that huge thing will be inside of him, depositing those seeds.

Now that the oviposit had found his hole, it slowly pushes into him, just as large, blunt and even more unyielding than it's predecessors. Din could only groan as he felt his body struggle to stretch around it. He was too spend to grow hard again, but his mind has now grown hazy, leaving him in a floaty pleasant headspace where he felt whole by being used, by having a clear purpose, and that purpose is being fulfilled. A mindset undoubtably helped by the aphrodisiac.

Once it was fully seated inside Din could feel the tip unfurl inside of him, like no feeling he had ever known. He grunted as he felt something at his entrance. Just the slightest pressure before it popped through. Fuck he hadn't really thought they'd be that big, only that many would be coming through at once. A foolish misconception really. And then the seed had traveled all the way down the oviposit, pushed through its unfurled tip and into him.

He just breathed through it as the oviposit moved back to make space to deposit it. Unlike many seeds that had harden shells, meant to brave the outside world, these were far softer and squishier with surely a thinner exterior as to best absorb his heat. The seed is not particularly cold, merely ambient temperature which is still far colder than his insides, but mostly it's very large. Fuck but Din wasn't sure how many of these he could take. Maybe four? They seem about the diameter of a human woman's fist, which is already sizable.

Before Din can do more than try to catch his breath, another one is pushing past his rim. He tries to suck in a breath but only gags on the vine in his mouth, spluttering to get it that extra bit out of his throat. The Chaka takes this to means he wants it out and continues to withdraw. So he must stretch his neck and flex his jaw to keep it locked in at the same time as another seed is deposited deep into him. It's heavy and thick in his gut that contracts around it helplessly. Normally he is expected as a Mandalorian to be the most competent of warriors, of bounty hunters, so it is nice to struggle on simple, basic tasks, on so little being expected from him.

He gulps now that the vine is back comfortably in his mouth, not hurting him, but still prying his jaw enough that he knows the ache will linger. The oviposit does not hesitate or pause, continuing to lay another one that again he feels squeeze past his entrance before being nestled against the others already there. Again the oviposit has scooched back to leave room for its deposit, a deposit that is now pressing against his prostate.

He grunts as he wriggles his hips and feels them bumped into each other inside of himself. He lets out another noise as he scrunches up his toes and screws up his face. Fuck, fuck, it's so much. Sure he's experimented with anal beads before but those weren't anything like this. These are even larger, far larger than anything he's used to and there are so many. Anal beads are also attached on a string, in which any movement of one bead pulls and tugs at all the others. Thank the Gods for small mercies.

But he also inserts them from under, the pull of gravity making their movement manageable. Here he is bound and suspended. And not only do they press, hard and heavy on his prostate from that side, but the thin vine in his urethra and the blunt head of another vine from the outside do too. It's so much it's making his head spin. He doesn't know that he's not going to have another dry orgasm. It's extremely rare for any human males, let alone Din in particular to have them, and now possibly two in one day. He automatically clenches his muscles before taking the conscious effort to unclench.

The oviposit drops another seed into him, the weight of it rolling over, colliding with the others that shake and rattle inside of him. Oh fuck. It's all he can do to hold onto consciousness as black threatens his vision, he can feel the sweat that's been accumulating now starting to run down his body, drip off his face, and cling to what he's still wearing. He thinks that even when this is over, he won't wash these clothes right away, but will keep them for a little while to smell them, now they will reek of him and sex. Even the idea of it is heating his loins as he thinks about how he will enjoy this not just today and now, but for days and weeks to come. The aches that will linger, the memories he will treasure. Mmm, the gift that keeps on giving.

Now the oviposit is nearly at his entrance, Din doesn't think he has room for more than four but the Chaka tries regardless. This time he doesn't feel the seed passing past his rim as a separate stretch than the one that deposits the seed into him, instead of it being on continuous movement. The oviposit holds firm, unmoving as to applying pressure to press the seed further into him, pushing the other ones already deeper into him as he grunts and groans. Once enough space has been made for the whole seed, the unfurled tip of the oviposit pops out of his rim as this seed rests just on the other side. Din fears that the slightest movement, or even clench on his behalf could push it out accidentally.

He'd thought- hell he'd even outright chosen the Chaka over similar such... sources of (nearly self) pleasure because it didn't have any kind of a mating plug thinking that would be easier. But now honestly, a part of him wishes he had one so he could rest assured that they'd all stay inside of him. Simply he hadn't imagined he'd be so filled hence his miscalculation but he can't say he regrets that as he basks in the sensations.

With that fifth seed it seems the Chaka is done. Thankfully as Din truly doesn't think he could take another, he's amazed he could take more than four honestly. As he lies there, just catching his breath and trying to adjust to the weight inside of himself, the Chaka slowly retracts its vines. His body is lowered to the ground as the vines slither off of him. Including the one from his urethra. As wild as it felt going in, it feels even more intense coming out. Something he almost can't bear with his fatigue. The slow drag of it being pulled out, rubbing against the skin of his tip, is intense.

Finally, he is free of its hold even as he is still burdened by its seeds. He feels so stuffed fill, even as he feels bizarrely empty the places it has left him. He smacks his gums as he licks his teeth, his jaw is sore like from a good mouthfucking but nothing unbearable or even that unusual.

He struggles to move and feels that last seed pushing at his rim from the inside, threatening to spill out. Fuck, he does his best to clench down and hold it in, but maybe he'll just stay here, stay like this awhile, until he's gotten his strength back. He doubts he'll stay so long they will be ready but that too could be possible. The Chaka seeds don't need that long to incubate.

He looks down to see if he can just sleep on the ground here, but that was the wrong decision. Fuck. He was right. He can see how full he is, the bulge under his stomach of how stuffed his needy slutty hole is. He hesitantly lifts an arm, his limb feels numb and tingly with fatigue and from being restrained and places it on his stomach. Even through his black basics he can feel how bloated he's become, like from a very hearty meal. But- He can't help himself, he tugs at his shirt and lifts it to reveal his stomach. His normally lean warrior's body is distorted by the seeds he can feel churning and weighing down his insides.

No, no he can't think of that. He's so dazed, this experience went beyond mere orgasms or even pleasure. He feels like he's been taken apart at the seams like a pressure washer has removed his topper most layer and stripped him bare. He barely feels like he can grasp anything, let alone himself. So curling up there on the bare, dirt floor, he lets exhaustion wash him away succumbing to sleep effortlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

When he wakes up he has a moment of blind instinct and panic. He's a warrior and has been most of his life, it's a good thing he doesn't have his blaster with him or he would have already shot at the Chaka. The plant is poking and prodding him but he doesn't know why, what more could it possibly want from him? His question is answered as he realizes what it's doing to his body.

It would appear that in his sleep he expelled the last of the seed, that fifth one that had been such a hard fit. And now the Chaka is trying to put it back into him, waking him merely as a consequence of the process. Din grumbles, upset at having his sleep bothered but not at what the plant sought to do with him. He's already on his back, the only comfortable position with his bulging gut, so all he needs to do is spread his legs and lie there as the Chaka does all the work. The very act is getting him hard as the plant looms above him.

It prods him with a lubricating vine, getting his hole wet again. A few small vines slither into his rim to stretch him but find there is nowhere to go, the other seeds having taken up the space and fallen right to the edge of his entrance. The vines however are not deterred. Instead, they are replaced by a bigger vine that pushes harder into him in an attempt to shove the seeds in deeper. Din tries to hold on but there is nothing to latch onto on the loose soil.

When the Chaka extends its thicker vines, possibly to take hold of him again, he reaches up to grab hold of them, grabbing them in both of his hands. Once he has been made more stationary the thicker vine tries again. Din grunts and groans as this stir up the seeds already inside of him, forcing and pressing them against his prostate aggressively for first thing after waking. He grumbles at the treatment but really can't say he minds. It's true that if he was doing this to himself he would treat himself differently, but he didn't want just himself and what he could give, which was exactly why he was here like this. It was -interesting if not outright nice, to have this change of pace. 

He takes a bracing breath as the thin vines come in again. Only this time rather than pushing forward they merely curl up on the inside of his rim and form like hooks to open him wide. "Fuuuck!" They're spreading him open, and if it's enough to fit the seed inside of himself, then it's not just an impression he really is open nearly a fist wide. It's almost more than his rim can take, desperately stretched tautly and trying to clench back.

Thankfully the Chaka is quick to push the seed against his open rim which greedily clings around it. He can only hope it sucks it back in rather than spits it out again. He does his best to relax his body into accepting, to move his muscles as so needed but it's of no use. It pushes right back out of his rim, painfully wide as it passes again. The Chaka however will not accept this, pushing it back in and this time with more effort. Din is happy to have something to hold on to, to grip tightly, this time as he bears down on it.

It passes through his rim again, pushing against all the other seeds, and jostling them all about. His cock is hard and leaking from the sensations. Din wasn't even sure he could come again for another week but here he is, hard and nearly there. The only trouble is with his clinging grip to the Chaka that has entwined itself around his arms, he can't reach to touch his cock again. 

Once the Chaka feels comfortable that it will stay inside of Din it slowly releases him again. As soon as he's free, he shifts about to have his feet crossed and underneath him as he kneels in the dirt although the shifting about is hard to endure, as to best keep it in and he furiously works over his cock. In this position, he will hopefully be able to keep them all in even as he comes. It doesn't take much with how stuffed he is, the slightest rocking of his hips sends the seeds shifting and bumping into all of his sweet spots. Really it was all he could do to not come while shifting into this position. In mere moments he's screaming out as he orgasms.

Fuck. He lays panting in the dirt on his side. He hadn't realized he was that loud but he hadn't thought on it as last time he had been gagged and had been free to be as vocal as he wanted without consequence. Still, normally he was several klicks anyway from anything sentient. But honestly, he couldn't be bothered to worry. He was still tingling from how great that orgasm had felt ripping out of him.

He just shuffles onto his shoulders, wedging his face to the side, not however onto his stomach. Instead, he stays on his knees as to have his ass in the air and hopefully keep that fifth seed in as he napped again. He could only imagine what he might look like to any passerby. His pants pushed down, torn, and pulled, covered in the plant's lubricant and his ass, stuffed full and hanging in the air like he was still desperate to be fucked.

Normally he might feel shame in regards to his normal pride in his image and reputation. But no one knew who he was without his helmet, he wasn't wearing his Mandalorian armour. He could be just anyone which for the moment was incredibly freeing. And honestly? He felt hot and sexy, used and on public display like that. The shame was not debilitating, it just gave the appeal that sharp edge he loved like the kick of spice in food. Like he was just a hole anyone could fuck, always ready and eager, a good slut. 

And with those thoughts, he had sweet dreams as slept came for him again despite the mildly uncomfortable position. 

When Din woke up, he had barely shifted. By the position of the moon, he knew how much time had passed, he couldn't use the sun for that as it and the planet were tidally locked. Soon, if not already, the seeds would be good to deposit. Not that he couldn't sleep some more if needed. Honestly, this was far from the most uncomfortable position he'd slept in. That Wullet's brig where he'd been manacled and chained came to mind. This dirt floor was more comfortable than hard steel when going through turbulence. 

He slowly shifts, feeling the seeds roll and tumble inside of himself. Thankfully despite the constant pressure to his prostate, it isn't enough to keep him hard, having been so spent the day before, as long as he took things slowly and gently. He isn't sure he wanted that but something told him, from his experiences with anal beads, that as wild as they are once in, it was the getting them out process where it really happened. Knowing, or at least having some idea, of what is in store for him, he is in no rush.

He looks up at where the plant is in repose once again. He doesn't want to get up, hoping he can reach up with one hand. That however is not possible and he has to sit up, a slow but intense process, to get in reach. Once his warm hand has touched it, the plant unfurls again, examining him. Thankfully it doesn't think he's a new and willing body but recognizes the mark it's left on him. 

The plant examines him gently before winding its vines around his stomach. While it is very possible the other species this plant encounters is able to get them all out by themselves, Din is pretty sure he will need help. At least with the last few ones for all that they are large, they are also in so deep. He doesn't need help with the first ones, just confirmation that they have incubated long enough. The seeds don't feel any different inside of him except that now they have warmed to his body temperature. 

The vines are cautious in prompting him and he hopes his signal of being willing, and starting will be enough. He groans as he bears down feeling his insides clench deliberately. The first one is easy to push out, the only difficulty being it's intense, bordering on painful stretch on his rim as it pulls the muscle apart. He doesn't know exactly how long he slept for, but clearly long enough for his body to tighten just enough for it to be uncomfortable. 

It slides out, oozing down to the ground above which he kneels. The lubricant that was between the seeds now coating his hole will actually probably make this easier. Still, the process has left him winded from the effort and strain. The plant's vine around his stomach isn't completely holding him up so he decides again to hold onto the vines, even as he remembers how that had trapped his hands last time. 

He bears down again, the second one actually coming out easier from the previous stretching and lubricating of his rim. He takes a moment to catch his breath, even with only three left inside of him they still rub up and press against him with his every breath and movement. He can't help it, as soon as a seed passes his rim his body automatically contracts, clenching down on what is still inside of him. The Chaka however thinks this to mean that Din needs more help getting the next ones out, the vines reaching out to him. It remembers his pleasure point as it sends vines again to his cock, nipples, and mouth. 

But that- That would be too much. He can only do so much, and this will require effort. The plant easily accepts his denial of him shaking off and batting away the straying vines, when he needs them such as for his hold he is more than capable to reach out himself. He pushes out the third one which goes alright. It's not as easy as the first ones that were nearly falling out on themselves but honestly, the dense weight from the two remaining and this upright position help force it out via gravity. 

He wants to take a moment, to relax, to breathe in, as his insides feel empty and hollow after spending so many hours so full, but he fears if he does that the Chaka will grow restless again. But as much as he had enjoyed the plant previously for pushing his limits with its speed and size, so too does he enjoy that dealing with another living thing for all that is not a creature or a person, means it is not the same boring rote he is familiar with. This is not the usual pleasure he finds at his own hand, and it is all the better for that.

So even though it is right after, he tries to push out the second to last. Now it has truly become difficult. He feels himself grow flush with the effort, his brow growing damp again as his clothes cling to him. He licks his dry lips as he shifts his legs further apart, getting more into a squatting position. His every mild movement sending the seeds jolting around inside of himself. He grunts as he feels the seed push against his rim. Slowly his hole opens, being pried apart by the force but then he loses it, his body naturally contracts and the seed slides back up inside of himself. He grunts again, this time in frustration.

The Chaka strokes him comfortingly down his back even though it does not know it is doing any such thing. Still, he is comforted enough to try again. It is a dedicated and laborious task but he is if nothing if not determined. There's another false attempt, in which it crowns, getting partway through but before it can reach the critical threshold of halfway, his muscles spasm, and the seed is sucked back into him. Finally, though he is able to squeeze it out although the effort leaves him shaking with sweat and his hole fluttering as his inside churning. As though being fucked hard by something basically the size of his forearm before holding such a large content for so long wasn't enough, now this has added to his toll. 

The last one, however, he realizes as he wipes the sweat from his brow, he genuinely does not think he can get for all that it has slid down without the other seeds pressing it in deep and gravity helping it down. So now he is willing to accept help from the Chaka but it will not require an orgasm from him. He doesn't even think he could come now if that was needed of him- This goes beyond anything that basic, any mere climax. This is the ache of having been well used and having served a purpose. For all that he has removed his helmet and is doing something beyond his creed, it remains who he is at his core. A Mandalorian that serves, even in a task that should be nothing but self-serving.

Even if he serves as nothing more than a fuck toy, a warm hole to use. But then, of course, his pleasure would be secondary to his purpose. He grabs a reasonably sized vine, perhaps the same as the kind that was used to open him in the very beginning or fondle his cock. He brings it over to his entrance and when the vine doesn't get with the program, pushes it inside of himself. It's easy with how stretched his hole is, and how much lube the seeds he's expelled have left. He moans, the feeling still getting to him after everything. 

The vine curls around inside of him before it finds the seed. As though the seed wasn't wide enough to push him to his limits now there is a lassoed vine around it, stretching his insides even more. It'll have to pass through his rim as well. He bites down his lips to stifle the noise that the idea brings out in him. 

The reality of it however drags a noise out of him he cannot stop. It's so wide, stretching him to his limit. Only because he's been through so much is he even stretch enough for it to pass without tearing him. It strains and tugs but then it passes its halfway point and pops out all at once. He gasps, happy for once not to be wearing his helmet as he desperately gulps down the fresh air. He feels- scraped raw, carved out, hollow and vacant. His muscles clench and spasm as though they can't remember what it is like to feel empty.

His mind is reeling although at least this time there aren't black spots dancing across his vision. Hopefully, now that is over and done with, he should start to recover. Something he has already started with that nap. Theoretically at least. In reality, he somehow feels even more tired, he wants nothing but to collapse on the floor again and just go back to sleep. And honestly, there's nothing really stopping him. The Chaka scoops up its ready seeds which it squirrels away, the rest of its vines leaving his body, their slithering feeling comforting on his skin. Almost like a lover's caress. 

Is he going to get up? He reaches out for his helmet but he feels no rush to shove it back onto his face. He'll be trapped in it for hours- He normally doesn't find it confining or trapping, only it's nice for once to get a break from it. He wants to drag it close to him, but for a little while, longer doesn't want to be associated with being the Mandalorian. Instead, he just rests again on the dirt.

He feels... at peace. And it's not just from the sating orgasms. Din has missed being touched, and even though this plant has no skin or heat, he feels that ache left inside of himself normally from touch starvation being quelled. His needs have been seen to, but he has also provided a service. He feels as triumphant as when he saves a village from a pirate. Only rather than a bad guy defeated, it is a task well done. 

He slowly lets himself sink into the ground. He's just gonna nap for a few more hours. Then he can get up and get back to his life. Although there's nothing stopping him from coming back...

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the summary should be, was concerned ppl would be turned away by the 1st pov so let me know.


End file.
